Cuando Las Cadenas Se Rompen
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: Naruto no le veía la gracia al amor. Pero enamorarse para él fue inevitable. Hinata, una chica tratada como esclava llegó a su vida, amenazando con cambiar todo a su alrededor, incluyendo su realidad. Aquella realidad que Naruto nunca se atrevió a cambiar, pero que ahora es el inicio del arcoíris. "El siguiente fic pertenece a la colección "Un One-shot por género"".


_Hinata y Naruto tienen 19 años al iniciar el fic._

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

El siguiente fic pertenece a la colección "Un one-shot por género"

Contiene leve SasuSaku.

Notas al final. :v :v

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando Las Cadenas Se Rompen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Por MariaTheCharmix**

 **.**

 **.**

Odiaba a su familia. A su padre, a su madre, y a todos aquellos que lo separaron de ella.

Naruto caminaba por la calle tranquilamente. No pudo evitar que un bostezo saliera de su garganta. Pero entonces lo recordó. ¡Si! ¡Al fin era viernes! Nadie le arruinaría este día. Su padre normalmente siempre estaba ocupado en sus negocios, y su madre se encerraba en la cocina y se centraba en las labores de la casa. Nada más.

Pero ya tenía el mejor plan. Sasuke lo había invitado a jugar videojuegos junto con el resto de sus amigos. Jugarían hasta tarde y hablarían de cosas de hombres mientras él se atragantaba de ramen instantáneo. Sí, eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

.

-Oh… ya veo.

-Hmp. –dejó salir el Uchiha. –Quita esa cara, dobe. Sakura puede ser bastante molesta a veces.

Ahí estaba otra vez. El Uchiha abandonando sus planes por salir con su "novia". Y no solo él. Shikamaru quedó de salir con Temari mientras que Sai se fue a darle unas clases de dibujo a Ino. Incluso Suigetsu, el nuevo integrante de su grupo de amigos, se había ido a visitar a su novia Karin. Mujeres… siempre metiéndose en sus planes. Siempre estaban interfiriendo. ¡Cómo odiaba eso!

-Los hombres somos unos idiotas, Sasuke… dejarnos cambiar por simplemente una cara bonita.

-Cuida tu boca, dobe. Estás hablando de Sakura. Además hoy es mi día libre del trabajo, y es nuestro aniversario. Apenas lo recordé esta mañana.

-¡No es solo Sakura-chan! ¡Últimamente no nos reunimos a hacer nada porque ustedes siempre están con sus novias! ¡No sé qué le ven al amor, es un asco!

-Lo entenderás cuando te enamores.

-No me jodas, teme. Estaba enamorado de Sakura-chan… pero ella te prefirió a ti.

-No. Lo entenderás cuando te enamores de verdad.

.

 _Lo entenderás cuando te enamores de verdad._

El Uchiha había dicho eso con tanta seriedad impregnada en su mirada…

¡Bah! ¡Qué tontería! ¡Sus amigos se habían convertido en una manada de niñitas! Un día de estos los vería usando tacones y decidiendo cuál era el mejor brillo labial. Porque después de todo, todas las mujeres eran iguales.

Entonces a lo lejos vio a un grupo de chicas que se reían entre ellas, y se quedó mirándolas. Si, ese era exactamente el prototipo que tenían todas las mujeres. Ellas eran una maraña de chismes, y siempre esperaban a que un príncipe azul fuera por ellas y las llevara a vivir a un castillo de diamantes.

-¡Muévete esclava!

-¡S-Sí!

Naruto vio como una de aquellas chicas le dio una orden a alguien que se encontraba escondido entre ellas, y luego vio a una chica salir corriendo con algo en las manos… ¿eso era… dinero?

Al rato, la chica volvió con una soda en las manos, y se la ofreció a aquella rubia.

-¡Pedí de mora! ¡No de uva! ¡Estúpida! –gritó aquella rubia, y abrió la lata para vaciarle el contenido sobre el cabello de aquella chica de cabello azul. -¡Discúlpate esclava! –exigió mientras le vertía el contenido en la cabeza.

-Lo-Lo siento.

-¡Más fuerte!

-¡Lo siento! –gritó, y salió corriendo mientras el grupo de amigas se quedó riéndose entre ellas. Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, sus piernas ya se estaban moviendo hacia donde ella había desaparecido.

La encontró mucho más adelante, acurrucada bajo un árbol mientras se agarraba las rodillas con fuerza. Su cabello estaba completamente mojado por la soda. Naruto se agachó a su lado, mientras que las manos de ella apretaban tan fuerte sus rodillas que parecía que iban a romperse.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella alzó un poco la cabeza para verlo, y entonces él se sorprendió de lo que vio. Dos ojos hermosos, aperlados como la luna… solo había un problema. Estaba llorando.

-L-Lo siento… -murmuró ella con dificultad.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Vi lo que pasó y eso no fue tu culpa. –dijo él, extrañado. Ella negó con la cabeza y sumergió su cabeza entre las rodillas de nuevo.

Naruto había reconocido a aquella chica rubia que le había echado aquella soda sobre la cabeza a la chica. ¿Y cómo no reconocerla? Era Shion, la chica más popular en su clase. O era así hasta dos semanas atrás, cuando todos se graduaron del instituto.

Naruto no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Nunca había consolado a nadie, y menos a una chica. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?

-Soy Naruto. –dijo. Tal vez presentarse era una buena opción. –Uzumaki Naruto. –ella alzó la cabeza un poco para verlo. –Mucho gusto.

-Hi-Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata. –murmuró ella.

-Mucho gusto, Hinata. –dijo Naruto, y le sonrió, extendiéndole la mano. Ella dudó, pero finalmente terminó por extender cautelosamente su mano y tomar la de él.

-S-Sí.

Aprovechó que tenía la mano de ella entre las suyas y la jaló, de forma que la ayudó a levantar. Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver ambas manos unidas y notar que la mano de ella era blanca y pequeña comparada con la de él. La miró: no tenía una gota de maquillaje en el rostro, con el cabello mojado de soda y los ojos llorosos. Supo entonces que tal vez ella era un poco diferente a las otras chicas.

-Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa. –dijo Naruto, soltando su mano.

-N-No gracias. –murmuró ella, juntando ambas manos.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué? –preguntó él, sorprendido. -¿No quieres ir a tu casa?

-N-No. So -sólo… esperaré que la humedad de mi cabello desaparezca con el sol hasta que ya no se note. –dijo ella. Naruto la miró como si estuviera loca. ¿Esperar a que su cabello se seque? ¿Con esa soda en la cabeza?

-¡De ninguna manera! –exclamó Naruto. -¡¿Estás loca?!

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-E-Es en serio, de verdad…

No sabía por qué, pero ella no quería regresar a su casa. Y él tampoco quería regresar allí ahora mismo, con su padre y con su madre.

Entonces se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo, y se lo ofreció.

-Toma. Sécate lo que más puedas con esto.

Hinata parpadeó extrañada, y Naruto la miró. Es como si fuera la primera vez que le ofrecieran un pañuelo.

-Gra-Gracias. –dijo ella saliendo de su ensoñación. Lo tomó con sus manos y ella empezó a limpiarse, como temiendo ensuciarlo. Al darse cuenta de esto, Naruto se lo quitó de las manos y empezó a secarle la cabeza él mismo. –L-Lo siento. E-Ensuciarás tu pañuelo.

-No te preocupes por eso, de veras. –dijo él. Vaya, que chica tan extraña se había encontrado. Ella simplemente cerró los ojos mientras Naruto terminaba de secar su cabello lo más que podía. Tras un rato lo escuchó decir: -Listo, ya está. O al menos lo más que pude-ttebayo.

Ella soltó una risita, y él sonrió al verla. No sabía por qué, pero hacerla sonreír lo había hecho feliz.

-Oye… ¿Te gustaría ir a comer ramen a Ichiraku? –preguntó él. Si no tenía planes para esa tarde, bien podía llevarla a comer ramen. Ella parpadeó sorprendida mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿De-De verdad?

-¡Claro! El ramen de ahí es delicioso.

-Pe-pero no tengo dinero. Tenía pero…

-¿Pero? –preguntó Naruto extrañado.

-La-La soda…

Entonces Naruto entendió. Hinata había comprado esa soda de su propio dinero, y aun así se la habían vertido en la cabeza. No pudo evitar sentirse molesto.

-Vamos, te invitaré. –dijo él, intentando aminorar la rabia que intentaba crecer en él. ¿Cómo habían podido hacerle eso?

-No-No tengo con qué pagarte.

-No te preocupes por eso-ttebayo. –dijo él. –Yo pagaré. Y no aceptaré peros.

-S-Sí. –dijo ella, sintiéndose regañada. Naruto se dio un golpe mental, esa no era la intención. Los dos empezaron a caminar hacia Ichiraku, pero en el camino alguien les impidió el paso.

-¡¿Dónde estabas, esclava?!

Naruto vio como Shion y su bando se interpuso en el camino. Hinata instintivamente dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-Naruto-kun, lo siento pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. –murmuró ella con voz apagada.

-¿Eh? –preguntó él confundido, hasta que vio a Shion tomar a Hinata de la muñeca y jalarla con fuerza hacia ella. La chica soltó un quejido.

-¡Una más de esas y lo pagarás caro! –gritó Shion, encolerizada.

-S-Sí…

-¡No te escuché!

-¡Sí! –gritó ella, temblorosa. Naruto no sabía qué hacer, todo esto era demasiado nuevo para él.

-¡Vamos! Tengo un castigo apropiado para ti. –dijo Shion con voz maliciosa para luego jalar bruscamente a Hinata y empezar a llevársela.

Entonces Naruto las vio alejarse mientras Shion se llevaba a Hinata a rastras. ¿Por qué la llamaba esclava? ¿Por qué Hinata se dejaba tratar de esa manera? Entonces supo de inmediato que debía hacer algo. Simplemente no podía dejarla así.

-¡Un momento! ¡Shion!

Shion se dio la vuelta fastidiada para ver quien la llamaba.

-Naruto. –sonrió. -¿Qué sucede?

-Hinata iba a ir conmigo a comer ramen a Ichiraku-ttebayo. –dijo, algo molesto.

-Exacto, "iba". Pero ya no. –dijo Shion, intentando cortar aquella conversación. Naruto se apresuró hacia ella y soltó la mano de Shion de la muñeca de Hinata, y antes de que la volviera a agarrar, Naruto atrajo a Hinata hacia él.

-No tienes derecho de tratarla así. –dijo Naruto, encerrando a Hinata entre sus brazos mientras Shion lo miraba filosamente. Hinata se sonrojó.

-Claro que tengo derecho, es MI esclava.

-¡No lo es! ¡Ella no es esclava de nadie! –gritó Naruto, encolerizado.

-¡Es mía! ¡Mi papi me la compró!

-¿Qué…?-murmuró Naruto, sorprendido.

-Mi padre le compró a Hyuuga Hiashi esa niñata para servirme. A decir verdad es una esclava muy defectuosa, pero fue un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

Naruto se quedó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. ¿Qué había dicho…?

-Así es, Naruto. Hinata fue vendida por su propio padre hace cinco años. Así que dámela.

Hinata se tensó bajo los brazos de Naruto, apretando sus manos fuertemente bajo su pecho y cerrando los ojos. En cuanto a Naruto, sabía que Shion provenía de una familia bastante rica… pero nunca se imaginó esto.

-¡Dámela Naruto! –gritó Shion encolerizada, acercándose a él. Naruto retrocedió un par de pasos. Miró a Hinata, quien apretaba sus puños fuertemente y no alzaba la cabeza. Ella tenía miedo de volver con Shion.

-No.-dijo, y Hinata abrió los ojos, sorprendida. –Me la quedaré.

Shion ardió de rabia al oír eso.

-¡No tienes derecho! ¡Es mía!

-¡Pues te la estoy quitando ahora! Has sido muy cruel con ella, ¡no te lo permitiré más!

-¡Hinata, si no regresas aquí ahora mismo vas a pagarlo muy caro! –gritó Shion intentando recuperar el control. Naruto notó como Hinata intentaba despegarse de él, pero no se lo permitió.

-Vete por donde viniste, Shion. –dijo Naruto, molesto. –Y no vuelvas a buscar a Hinata.

Shion ardió en rabia, apretando sus puños con frustración.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Me las vas a pagar caro Hinata, muy caro! ¡Y no te molestes en volver a la mansión esta noche! ¡Ve buscando un basurero en el cual dormir!

Y tras decir eso, Shion y su bando de amigas se dieron la vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes dirigirles miradas de odio a Naruto y Hinata.

-Uf, eso estuvo cerca. –suspiró Naruto, aliviado. Pero entonces notó que Hinata temblaba bajo su agarre, y empezaba a sollozar. -¿Hi-Hinata?

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –murmuraba ella, sollozando. –No tengo familia, no tengo un hogar… ¿Qué voy a hacer sin Shion…?

-¡No necesitas a Shion! ¡Ella te trataba mal!

-Pero al menos… tenía un lugar donde vivir…

Naruto la miró. Se veía indefensa entre sus brazos, y de repente comenzó a preguntarse cómo había terminado en medio de todo eso. Ahora algo estaba claro: no iba a dejar a Hinata vivir en un basurero o debajo de un puente.

-Pues ahora tienes uno nuevo. –dijo Naruto, sonriendo. –Te irás a vivir conmigo. No te preocupes, sé que a mis padres no les importará.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ellos no me querrán.

-Si lo harán. –le dijo suavemente, apretándola entre sus brazos. –Ya lo verás.

.

Kushina dejó caer su tenedor en el plato sonando estrepitosamente mientras Minato tenía la mandíbula completamente desencajada. Hinata no pudo evitar esconderse detrás de Naruto. Entonces supo que tal vez no sería bienvenida en esa casa.

-¿Estás bromeando? –preguntó Kushina.

-No. Quiero que Hinata viva con nosotros-ttebayo. Ella se quedó en la calle sin nadie a quien acudir.

-¡¿Piensas que recibiremos en nuestra casa a una habitante de la calle?! ¡Esta es una familia decente! –gritó ella.

-Además apenas la conociste hoy. –dijo Minato, enojado.

-¡Ella no es una vagabunda! ¡Y sé que la conocí hoy! Pero simplemente no puedo dejarla así después de lo que vi… -murmuró eso último, más para sí mismo que para sus padres.

-Naruto, estamos cortos de dinero, ¿me entiendes? –dijo Minato. –Y no dejaré que tires a la borda todos mis esfuerzos para mantener a flote nuestra familia trayendo a una cualquiera a nuestra casa.

-¡Hinata no es una cualquiera-ttebayo! –gritó, furioso. -¡Y si el dinero es el estúpido problema entonces trabajaré!

Minato y Kushina se quedaron mudos. Naruto había dicho que no quería trabajar hasta terminar la universidad –cuando la comenzara- y ellos estaban de acuerdo con eso. Querían que Naruto fuera un profesional hecho y derecho, y que solo se concentrara en estudiar.

-Yo pagaré los gastos de Hinata. –dijo Naruto, y Hinata lo miró conmovida.

-Naruto… -murmuró Kushina, sorprendida. Luego suspiró, y una pequeña sonrisa intentó salir de sus labios pero se resistió. – Puede usar la habitación de huéspedes. Pero no olvides que tú responderás por ella.

-Sí. –asintió Naruto, y a Hinata le dieron ganas de llorar. Pero esta vez de felicidad.

.

-Está listo. –dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras extendía la última cobija, viendo la cama de Hinata, lista para que se acostara a dormir en ella. Se volvió a verla detrás de él, había estado muy silenciosa desde la cena. La miró, le había prestado una camiseta y una sudadera que a él ya no le servían, sin embargo la expresión en su rostro lo hizo sonreír. –De nada, Hinata, de nada.

-No-No tengo como pagarte semejante-

-No tienes que pagarme.

-¿En realidad vas a trabajar? –preguntó ella temerosamente. Naruto asintió y no pudo evitar sonreír. –Ta-Tal vez yo podría conseguir un trabajo…

-Nada de eso. –dijo Naruto, despeinando su cabello mojado. Había hecho que Hinata tomara una ducha, después de todo aun tenia soda de uva en el cabello. –Por ahora quiero que te sientas cómoda. Tal vez después puedas trabajar. Por ahora debes descansar.

-Pe-Pero…

-Debió ser muy agotador ser la esclava de Shion. Ella es absorbente-ttebayo. –dijo, y ella rio. –Por eso quiero que te tomes un tiempo de descanso, ¿de acuerdo?

-S-Sí. –dijo. -¿E-Entonces… voy a ser tu esclava?

-¿Eh?

-Di-dijiste que te quedarías conmigo… quiere decir que ahora te pertenezco… ¿Verdad? ¿Entonces… voy a ser tu esclava? –preguntó con algo de temor.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Vas a ser algo mucho mejor.

-¿Eh? ¿Algo mejor? –preguntó ella.

-Sí. –dijo Naruto sonriendo. –Vas a ser mi amiga.

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa brotara de sus labios.

-¡Sí!

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha no pudo evitar soltar una risotada. Naruto, el "no me interesa el amor" Uzumaki, estaba trabajando para una mujer.

Naruto terminó de cargar la última caja y lo miró.

-¿Quieres callarte, teme?

Después de un buen rato de risas por parte del Uchiha, se calmó. Cuando Naruto lo había llamado la noche anterior pidiéndole que le consiguiera un trabajo donde él trabajaba se quedó más que sorprendido.

Y este era su primer día.

-¿Dices que era esclava de Shion? Ya lo sabía, Naruto.

-¿Eh?

-En el instituto. Ella estaba en otra clase, pero su presencia era tan nula que nadie además de Shion y su bando la notaba. Era la sombra de Shion. Claro que no quisieron hacer cosas buenas con ella. No puedo creer que te estés haciendo cargo de ella.

-Ni yo, a decir verdad. –suspiró Naruto. –Pero creo que estoy siendo atrevido.

-Al contrario, creo que la has salvado. Ella debe estar muy agradecida contigo.

-Si… lo está. –dijo Naruto, sonriendo un poco. –Por cierto, ¿por qué trabajamos un sábado?

-Verás… pedí libre el día de ayer. Y lo estoy reponiendo hoy. Y en cuanto a ti, lo repones conmigo.

-Ahh… ya veo.

-¡A trabajar, señoritas! –gritó Madara al verlos detenerse para hablar.

-¡S-Sí! –gritaron ambos.

.

Trabajar un sábado… era lo peor.

Naruto había llegado molido a su casa. Habia que tenido que cargar diferentes cajas y muebles en las cinco mudanzas que había hecho en el día. Incluso junto con Sasuke tuvieron que cargar un piano.

Y se sentía completamente agotado.

Se acercó lentamente a la mesa, donde pudo divisar una nota.

 _Tu padre y yo fuimos a la noche de póker que organiza Tsunade._

 _No nos esperes despierto._

 _Mamá._

Noche de póker, ¿uh? Tsunade siempre organizaba noche de póker cada jueves y sábado. Dejó perezosamente la nota sobre la mesa, y se arrastró como pudo por las escaleras, hasta que finalmente llegó a la habitación, y al llegar al borde de la cama dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada. Tenía mucha hambre, pero conociendo a su madre ésta no le había dejado comida preparada. Kushina consideraba que su hijo ya era lo suficientemente grandecito como para prepararse de comer él mismo.

Pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse.

De repente sintió unos pasos por el pasillo.

-Naruto-kun. –escuchó la alegre voz de Hinata. -¿E-Estás bien? –ahora la escuchó preocupada.

-No… estoy completamente agotado. –murmuró. Hinata se acercó a él, y se arrodilló para verle el rostro.

-Tu-Tus padres salieron hace una hora. –la escuchó. No podía verla, tenía los ojos cerrados por el cansancio.

-No volverán hasta muy tarde… -murmuró Naruto, exhausto. Por unos segundos, no escuchó la voz de Hinata.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? –preguntó ella.

-Uhmm… -murmuró, sintiéndose muy cansado.

Luego sintió pasos alejarse, y él sentía doler cada parte de su cuerpo. Estuvo así por varios minutos, intentando que el dolor sucumbiera finalmente.

-Naruto-kun. Abre los ojos. –escuchó.

-Hmm...no quiero. –y fue entonces que el olor del ramen recién preparado llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Abrió los ojos y frente a él pudo ver a Hinata con un bol enorme de ramen sobre una bandeja.

-Espero que te guste. –dijo ella, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Naruto se sentó de golpe, olvidando su dolor.

-¿Sabes hacer ramen?

-Yo cocinaba para Shion cuando ella me lo pedía. –dijo ella, y puso la bandeja sobre el regazo de Naruto. Él estaba anonadado. Y de repente una sonrisa brotó de sus labios.

-¡Muchas gracias Hinata! ¡Me muero de hambre! –dijo, y cogió los palillos para empezar a comer energéticamente. ¡Por Dios! ¡Estaba delicioso! Y mientras comía, sintió como Hinata le quitaba los zapatos y los lanzaba al closet. También le quitó las medias y las dejó a un lado. Rápidamente terminó con aquel enorme bol de ramen.

-¿Quieres más? Ha quedado un poco. –dijo, y Naruto asintió feliz. Rápidamente, ella volvió a llenar el bol de ramen y Naruto lo devoró.

-¡Estuvo delicioso, Hinata! –exclamó Naruto feliz, y ella se sonrojó.

-¿De-De verdad lo crees?

-¡Claro! ¡No dudes de eso!

-E-Es que… Shion siempre decía que mi comida daba asco. Pero me alegra que te haya gustado.

-¡No da asco para nada! ¡Es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida! –exclamó Naruto feliz. Pero de repente el cansancio vino a él, y también el sueño. Se acostó de nuevo, y Hinata se arrodilló a su lado.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Estás cansado?

-Uhmm… si.- murmuró él. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose muy cansado.

-¿Mañana irás a trabajar?

-No… mañana es domingo.

-Pero hoy es sábado y tuviste que trabajar. –dijo Hinata, y Naruto soltó una risita adormilada. Sin embargo Naruto empezaba a ser llevado por el cansancio. Sintió los pasos de Hinata alejarse, y luego sintió como se calentaba. Hinata lo estaba arropando. Luego ella se acercó de nuevo a él, y miró su rostro cansado. Realmente estaba derrotado. Así que empezó a acariciar su cabello lentamente, mientras que él soltaba un suspiro. Se quedó acariciando su cabello durante varios minutos mientras que el rostro de Naruto mostraba paz.

Y lo último que Naruto sintió esa noche fue un beso en su frente y un:

-Buenas noches, Naruto-kun. Descansa.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se despertó algo tarde. Eran las diez de la mañana, y Naruto caminó perezosamente hasta la sala, encontrándose a su madre leyendo un libro.

Un momento. ¿Su madre leyendo un libro?

-Buenos días mamá. –saludó.

-Buenos días Naruto. –dijo ella sin despegar la mirada de su libro. –Nosotros ya desayunamos. Si quieres comer, dile a Hinata que te prepare algo.

 _Dile a Hinata que te prepare algo._ Había algo mal. Normalmente su madre le hubiera pedido que lo hiciera él mismo.

-Mamá, ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, muy bien. ¿Y sabes? Creo que me equivoqué con esa chica Hinata. Tal vez la juzgué mal.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó él, sorprendido. Ella asintió.

-Si. Creo que ya me cae bien.

Naruto extrañado se alejó de allí. Debía buscar a Hinata. ¿Ella ya habría desayunado? Empezó a buscar por todos lados, pero no la encontraba. Hasta que pasó por la puerta del baño y escuchó… ¿A alguien fregando el piso?

Tocó la puerta.

-¿Sí? –escuchó una voz jadeante.

-Hinata, abre la puerta.

-V-Voy… -la escuchó jadear. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Luego de unos instantes que parecieron eternos, la puerta se abrió. Sin embargo no vio a Hinata.

-¿Hinata?

-Aquí estoy… -jadeó ella. Entonces Naruto la vio. Estaba lavando el baño. Se encontraba agachada, fregando el piso con un cepillo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –exclamó él, y ella jadeó intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Tu-tu madre me… me pidió que… lavara el baño… por completo…

Naruto lo sabía. Sabía que lo que su madre más odiaba era lavar el baño. Era algo amplio, y el piso estaba hecho un asco. Pero ahora, a través del jabón, Naruto pudo ver el color del azulejo que se había perdido hace tanto tiempo por la suciedad que se había pegado a la baldosa. Su madre se quejaba una y otra vez de que no había podido regresarle el brillo al piso del baño por más que lo lavaba.

En otras palabras: su madre se había aprovechado de Hinata.

 _Dile a Hinata que te prepare algo._

-Hinata, ¿Quién hizo el desayuno esta mañana?

-¿E-Eh…? –preguntó ella, cansada y confundida.

-Dímelo. –dijo Naruto, a punto de colapsar del enojo.

-Y-Yo… ¿po-por… qué… preguntas?

Y la había catalogado como esclava.

Naruto iracundo salió de allí, dirigiéndose hacia donde su madre continuaba leyendo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con Hinata? –siseó.

-Uhm… nada.

-¡¿Nada?! ¡La rebajaste a sirvienta! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo lleva metida en ese baño?!

-Uhm… como desde las cinco de la mañana. –dijo Kushina desinteresadamente sin quitar la vista de su libro. –Terminó como a las ocho, justo para hacer el desayuno, pero después revisé su trabajo y le pedí que lo hiciera de nuevo. Es muy servicial, ¿no lo crees?

-¡¿Servicial?! ¡Te estás aprovechando de ella! ¡No te lo permitiré!

-Whoa, baja esos estribos, jovencito. Solo es alguien a quien conociste hace dos días.

-Eso no te da ningún derecho a aprovecharte de ella. ¡Esa chica era tratada de esclava antes de venir aquí!

-Entonces esto no es nada nuevo para ella. –dijo Kushina, pasando la hoja. –Además tiene que pagarme el hecho de quedarse aquí con algo.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó Naruto atónito, y Kushina se estremeció. –Dime que no la amenazaste.

Kushina no contestó. Estaba en problemas. Solo le quedaba defenderse.

-Tiene que agradecerme de alguna forma por el hecho de quedarse a vivir bajo mi techo.

-¡Estoy trabajando por eso! ¡Para que se quede aquí! ¡¿Y la degradaste a sirvienta?!

-¡No me alces la voz! ¡Soy tu madre!

-Basta… me voy de aquí. –dijo Naruto, para caminar fuera de allí.

-¡Naruto vuelve aquí!

-¡Me voy de esta casa! ¡Estoy cansado de todo esto!

Hinata solo miraba escondida en la pared mientras ambos peleaban. Esto había pasado por su culpa.

-Estoy cansado de que mi padre siempre esté trabajando… y estoy harto de tu desinterés hacia esta familia. Has dejado que nuestros problemas financieros te cieguen la vida… pues ahora solo preocúpate por papá y por ti. Hace mucho que me cansé de esto. Yo me largo.

-¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte!

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues ya soy mayor de edad y no me lo vas a impedir!

Y Naruto salió iracundo de la sala, caminando hacia donde estaba Hinata y tomándola del brazo con fuerza, para jalarla con él. La estaba lastimando, sin embargo no podía decirle nada. Se dirigió a su habitación, donde soltó a Hinata y empezó a empacar su ropa dentro de una maleta grande y negra.

-Na-Naruto-kun… esto es culpa mía… tu madre no tiene la culpa de nada.

Naruto no contestó. Solo siguió empacando desenfrenadamente.

-Ta-Tal vez deberías hablar con ella y-

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Seguirle permitiendo que todo siga igual que antes?! ¡Ni loco! ¡Y tú vas a venir conmigo!

-¿A-A dónde…?

-¡A cualquier lado menos aquí! –se volteó a verla y se acercó a ella, iracundo. -¡Y la próxima vez no seas tan ingenua de hacer todo lo que mi madre te pide! ¡Ella es una persona egoísta, así que deja de ser tan estúpida por un momento!

Hinata se quedó atónita ante eso, y luego su aura se apagó. Agachó la cabeza.

-S-Sí. –murmuró ella. Entonces el enojo de Naruto se esfumó por completo. Esa Hinata le recordaba tanto a la Hinata sumisa que era la esclava de Shion.

Y luego cayó en cuenta de sus palabras. La había insultado.

-Hi-Hinata… -murmuró Naruto, acercando su mano hacia ella, pero ella retrocedió un par de pasos, temblorosa. Se acercó más a ella, intentando tocarla pero ella retrocedió más, hasta que chocó contra la pared. Entonces Naruto tomó su mejilla y le alzó el rostro solo para ver las lágrimas silenciosas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-De-Dejaré de ser tan estúpida… lo-lo juro… pe-pero por favor… no me eches… -suplicó ella con la voz rota, y Naruto sintió eso como una patada directo al estómago.

-Perdóname Hinata, por favor… -dijo él, y la atrajo en un abrazo. –No era mi intención… estaba enojado y yo…

-N-No… esto es mi culpa…

-No lo es. –dijo él arrepentido, acariciando su cabello. Ella se hundió en su pecho. –Nada de esto es tu culpa. Perdóname Hinata.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-N-No importa.

Se quedó consolándola entre sus brazos mientras ella sollozaba, y besó su frente. La abrazó con fuerza. Hinata era la menos culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Hinata. ¿Podrías abrazarme? –preguntó él en voz baja. Y luego Naruto sintió como era rodeado por los brazos temblorosos de Hinata. Él siguió acariciando su cabello. –Todo va a estar bien. Ya lo verás.

Ella solo pudo asentir mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

.

A pesar de ser domingo, ese mismo día había conseguido un apartamento. Afortunadamente tenía un mes para pagar la primera cuota del arriendo. El apartamento estaba amueblado, y era bastante bonito. Tenía suerte de que el precio del arriendo era barato. Al parecer el dueño estaba desesperado porque alguien lo arrendara.

Naruto se había llevado sus ahorros con él. Tenía dinero que estaba ahorrando para comprar un auto, pero a decir verdad no llevaba mucho. El dinero sería suficiente para sobrevivir por un mes y medio como mucho. Y también tenía el pago de las mudanzas del día anterior.

-Bien, este será nuestro nuevo hogar, Hinata. –dijo él entusiastamente desde la puerta. Ella asintió, detallando el lugar.

No había nada de comida, así que después de dejar aquella enorme maleta sobre la cama, ambos salieron a comprar comida y víveres para poder sobrevivir. Naruto dejó que Hinata escogiera los víveres y la cantidad que debían comprar, después de todo ella parecía saber más acerca de eso.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde, hasta que al final del día la nevera quedó en un estado decente por dentro.

-¡Listo! ¡Ya está! –exclamó Naruto satisfecho, y Hinata asintió a su lado. –Hinata, ¿te importaría si hago la cena?

-¿Eh? ¿Sabes cocinar?

-Pues puedo cocinar lo básico. Pero tú podrías enseñarme ¿verdad?

-Sí. –dijo ella sonriendo.

Hinata disfrutó enseñarle a Naruto a cocinar, y al final una deliciosa cena estaba lista. Naruto agradeció que Hinata estaba allí para evitar que él quemara la cocina.

-¡Estuvo muy bueno! No puedo creer que lo haya cocinado yo mismo.

Hinata sonrió.

-Felicidades, Naruto-kun. Ta-Tal vez incluso podrías montar un restaurante.

-Hehe, ¿soy tan bueno?

-Sí. –dijo ella convencida, y Naruto soltó una risotada. Bostezó y miró la hora. Eran las ocho de la noche.

-Bien, creo que debería irme a dormir. Mañana debo ir a trabajar.

-Uhmm… Naruto-kun. –Lo llamó ella. Naruto la miró, extrañado. Se veía preocupada. –No… te exijas demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, confundido, pero luego asintió.

-No te preocupes.

.

Unos cuantos días pasaron. Naruto regresaba cada día agotado del trabajo, mientras que Hinata lo cuidaba y lo arropaba en la noche. Naruto estaba realmente agradecido por ello. Y a decir verdad todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Estaban viviendo juntos en un apartamento y solo eran amigos. Era… extraño.

Pero le alegraba ver a Hinata más animada. Su vida tal vez había cambiado drásticamente, y entonces recordó lo que Shion dijo. Su padre la vendió… hace cinco años. ¿Qué clase de padre era capaz de vender a su hija?

.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-kun!

Naruto se quedó atónito. Había un enorme pastel de chocolate encima de la mesa, y Hinata lo miraba con una cámara fotográfica en su mano y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Có-cómo sabías que hoy…? –nunca le había dicho a Hinata su fecha de cumpleaños.

-Uhm… -se puso nerviosa. –Es que… encontré tu documento de identificación y… lo siento. No debí mirar algo como eso sin permiso. Pero es que se cayó de tu billetera… luego lo volví a dejar ahí.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, muy sorprendido. Hinata agachó la cabeza.

-¿E-Estás molesto?

-¿Molesto? ¿Cómo podría estar molesto? –dijo él, sonriendo feliz. Ella lo miró. -¡Me siento muy feliz!

Hinata se acercó a él.

-Toma, esto es para ti. –dijo, extendiéndole una bolsa de regalo. Naruto la tomó, y prácticamente la destrozó para ver que había adentro.

-¡Whoa! ¡Esta increíble! –dijo, apreciando la cadena que había en aquella envoltura.

-S-Sé que no es mucho… pero quiero que sepas todo lo que me has ayudado. No sabes cuán agradecida me siento hacia ti. Eres la persona en la que más confío y… probablemente la única que quiero. –murmuró esto último. Naruto parpadeó. -¡Po-Por eso, estoy feliz de que hayas nacido, Naruto-kun!

Naruto soltó una sonrisa zurrona.

-¡Yo también te quiero, Hinata! –dijo él, y ella sintió que se iba a desmayar.

Ese día, Naruto y Hinata partieron el pastel y soplaron las velitas. Sin embargo Naruto no deseo nada al soplar las velas, por alguna razón era la primera vez en su vida que sentía que todo iba como tenía que ser. Sentía que todo estaba bien, y que nada podría arruinarlo.

Podría decirse que… era feliz.

.

-Oye, oye, Hinata. –dijo Naruto animado. Ella lo miró. -¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Ella tragó grueso.

-No me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Ambos se encontraban sentados frente al televisor, arrunchados en el sofá mientras cada uno tenía una cobija que les cubría las piernas.

-Solo… no me gusta.

-No es cierto. –dijo Naruto mirándola. –Hay alguna razón, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró, nerviosa.

-De-Definitivamente no puedo mentirte, Naruto-kun.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó él.

-Mi padre nunca ha celebrado mi cumpleaños desde que tengo memoria…. Y mientras he estado con Shion, ella solo ha usado esas fechas para asegurarse de que yo tenga "un buen recuerdo". Por eso… ya no me dan ganas de celebrar mi cumpleaños. Mi madre murió cuando yo nací así que…

-¿Osea que nadie nunca ha celebrado tu cumpleaños? –preguntó él, sorprendido.

-N-No…

Él suspiró.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo es?

-Naruto-kun…

-Quiero darte un buen recuerdo de cumpleaños, y esta vez uno de verdad. ¿Me darías la oportunidad, Hinata? Te juro que no te arrepentirás-ttebayo.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, y finalmente asintió.

-El 27 de diciembre.

.

-¡Vamos Hinata! ¿O es que tienes miedo?

-Pe-Pero es que… no quiero que me comas otra vez. – Hinata lanzó los dados con los ojos cerrados, y luego los abrió lentamente para ver el resultado. Naruto se quedó atónito.

-Do-Doce…

-¡Gané! –gritó ella feliz, y se levantó feliz de un brinco. Naruto se rascó la cabeza, perezoso.

-Ah… como odio el parqués.

.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Hinata abrió la puerta con cautela.

-Na-Naruto-kun… -murmuró Hinata temerosa, mirando la oscura habitación. La lluvia era torrencial, haciéndole creer a cualquier persona que el techo se vendría abajo en cualquier momento. La tormenta era la peor del año, y sin embargo Naruto dormía como un corderito. Después de todo era la una de la mañana. –Ta-tal vez no debería molestarlo… -y de repente un rayo sonó que la hizo saltar en su lugar.

-Uhmm… ¿Hina…ta? –escuchó murmurar a Naruto, quien se movió perezosamente en la cama. -¿Qué sucede? –habló con voz adormilada.

-Na-nada, so-solo... no podía dormir con esta tormenta, es todo… lamento haberte molestado.

Naruto se sentó perezosamente en la cama, mirándola con ojos perezosos.

-¿Le tienes miedo a la tormenta?

Ella asintió tímidamente. Naruto se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

-¿Quieres dormir aquí?

-E-Está bien. –dijo ella, mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas, pero después de todo no se podía ver en la oscuridad. Hinata se acercó a tientas a la cama de Naruto, y tras haber llegado a ella se acostó en el borde. Naruto la miró.

Un nuevo rayo bastante aterrador retumbó por los cielos, y Hinata se estremeció. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la cobija bajo sus dedos.

-Hinata. –la llamó Naruto. Ella lo miró. –Ven aquí.

-¿Eh? –preguntó ella, confundida. Naruto palmeó a su lado, y ella tragó grueso y se acercó a él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Lo-lo siento… sé que mañana tienes que ir a trabajar y-

-Nada de eso. Además me gusta estar así. –dijo Naruto, y Hinata se enrojeció.

-S-Sí, a mí también. –se atrevió a decir. Se apoyó en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Naruto. Estaban algo acelerados, y eso por algún motivo la hizo sonreír. Allí junto los latidos del corazón de Naruto y sus fuertes y protectores brazos, pudo dormir a pesar de que hubo varios rayos más durante esa noche.

Sin embargo ella no escuchó ninguno.

Hinata y Naruto se habían quedado dormidos profundamente, cada uno aferrado al otro. Y esa noche durmieron mejor que cualquier otra.

.

-Sasuke, necesito ayuda.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué? –preguntó él mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo. Estaban en su descanso. Naruto se sonrojó un poco, y Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-Esto… ¿cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de Sakura-chan?

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-¿A qué viene eso, Usuratonkachi?

-Solo quiero saber-ttebayo. –murmuró, apenado. Sasuke tomó un largo suspiro.

-Pues… cuando me acercaba a ella mis latidos comenzaban a acelerarse, me ponía nervioso a su lado, no podía evitar pensar en lo bella que es, incluso sentía cariño por todas las cosas que había hecho por mí y todas por las que pasamos juntos. Aunque ese cariño era más fuerte de lo normal, y fue así como se convirtió en amor. Además algo en mí tenía la necesidad de pasar más tiempo con ella y hacerla feliz.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido, y luego bajó la mirada, visiblemente nervioso.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta? –preguntó Sasuke, tomando un nuevo sorbo de jugo.

-Yo… creo que me estoy enamorando de Hinata-ttebayo. –murmuró Naruto apenado, y Sasuke escupió todo su jugo.

.

-¿Camarera?

-S-Sí. Yo también quiero esforzarme para traer el dinero a casa, y por eso he conseguido un trabajo. Espero que no te moleste.

-N-No, para nada… pero… ¿estás segura? No quiero que te lleguen a rebajar de sirvienta de nuevo. –dijo Naruto, moviendo su ramen con los palillos.

Hinata sonrió.

-Eso no pasará. Todo debería estar bien. Solo seré quien lleve las órdenes a las mesas, así que estaré bien.

-Uhm… ¿en dónde trabajarás? –pregunto, visiblemente preocupado.

-En Konoha Coffee –dijo ella. –Es un buen lugar.

-Uhm… -Naruto asintió, y siguió comiendo. Hinata lo miró.

-¿Te molesta que trabaje? –preguntó ella, nerviosa.

-No me molesta, solo… me preocupa. Aun no puedo olvidar que mi madre se estaba aprovechando de ti… y no quiero que en ese lugar lleguen a hacerlo también.

-Confía en mí. No lo harán. Además no quiero que te desgastes tanto en el trabajo… -murmuro ella, sonrojándose.

-Hinata… -la miró, sorprendido. Ella se sonrojó más. Finalmente suspiró. –Está bien. Pero no te fuerces mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti. –dijo ella visiblemente relajada, y él rio.

.

Con los días, Hinata empezó a notar cambios en Naruto. A veces la evitaba, otros días llegaba más tarde de lo normal, y a veces se acostaba en la cama, mirando hacia la nada. Al principio lo ignoró, pero se fue dando cuenta de que Naruto estaba muy distraído últimamente.

-Ehh… lo-lo siento, Hinata. Hoy llegaré tarde. –dijo Naruto, oyéndose nervioso a través del teléfono.

Y dos semanas pasaron de esa manera, y Hinata se preocupó.

¿Y si Naruto finalmente se había cansado de ella?

.

-Así no llegarás a nada, dobe. –dijo Sasuke encendiendo el camión. Naruto estaba sentado a su lado, mirando hacia la nada. –Solo la preocuparás.

-No sé qué me pasa, Sasuke… tengo miedo de hacer algo malo. –murmuró Naruto con la voz perdida.

Sasuke suspiró.

-¿Esto es diferente de lo que sentías hacia Sakura?

Naruto parpadeó frente a esa pregunta, sorprendido. ¿Era diferente? Con Sakura no sintió nunca todo estos sentimientos que estaba sintiendo hacia Hinata.

-Sí, lo es. Es muy diferente.

-Lamento decírtelo, dobe, pero estás enamorado.

-¿Pero y si ella no siente lo mismo por mí? No quiero arruinar-

-¿La amistad? –preguntó Sasuke mientras conducía, y Naruto asintió. –Ese es un riesgo que todos los hombres debemos correr cuando queremos algo más con una mujer.

-No lo entiendes Sasuke… Hinata se ha convertido en una persona demasiado valiosa para mí. No quiero arriesgarme a perderla.

-Pues lo harás si sigues poniéndole escusas tontas al teléfono. Deberías arriesgarte… te aseguro que si sale bien, todo eso se convertirá en algo mucho mejor. –suspiró. –Mañana es sábado. Aprovecha este fin de semana para descansar y pensar con calma en lo que quieres hacer.

Naruto asintió, mirando hacia la ventana. Tal vez eso era lo mejor.

.

Era domingo. Hinata se encontraba viendo la televisión sentada en el sofá mientras se cubría por completo con una cobija. Naruto la miró desde atrás, y luego vio hacia afuera. Hacía una lluvia torrencial horrible. Había salido de su habitación para buscar algo de comer.

Y de repente se fue la luz. Hinata suspiró resignada, y se cubrió más con aquella cobija. De hecho aún tenía frio, pero las cobijas se encontraban en el cuarto de Naruto y no quería arriesgarse a entrar allí.

Naruto la miró, y luego volvió la mirada hacia el frente, buscando algo para comer. Pero entonces decidió hacer un chocolate caliente. Cuando ya estuvo listo, se sintió orgulloso de su trabajo, el chocolate le sabía delicioso.

 _Claro que si, Hinata le había enseñado como hacerlo._

Pero entonces notó que la figura de Hinata temblaba acurrucada en el sofá. Y miró el chocolate caliente.

Iba a odiarse por esto.

-Toma. –dijo Naruto, acercándose a Hinata y tendiéndole la taza de chocolate caliente.

-Naruto-kun… -murmuró ella, sorprendida de verlo allí. Sacó sus manos de la cobija y tomó la taza. –Gra-Gracias.

Ella empezó a beber el chocolate con pequeños sorbos mientras que Naruto se sentó a su lado, mirándola.

-E-E-Esta muy bueno. –dijo ella intentando alivianar la tensión. Naruto asintió, y a ella solo le quedó volver con su chocolate.

Cuando hubo terminado, dejo la taza vacía en la mesita de noche del centro, y se acurrucó en las cobijas. Naruto también estaba sintiendo un poco de frío, pero no le diría eso a ella. Hinata ya sentía menos frío, el chocolate caliente le había ayudado a calentarse.

-Hinata. –la llamó Naruto con la mirada un poco perdida.

-¿S-Sí? –preguntó ella, visiblemente nerviosa. Él suspiró.

-No… no es nada.

Ella lo miró con preocupación.

-Naruto-kun… ¿estás bien?

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque… desde hace días has estado muy distante y yo… estoy preocupada por ti. –murmuró ella, algo sonrojada. -¿Hice… hice algo malo para molestarte?

Naruto la miró.

-Tú no has hecho nada malo. Solo… no sé. Tal vez me siento un poco nostálgico.

-¿Nostálgico?

-Nos mudamos a este lugar dos días después de conocerte… todo ha pasado increíblemente rápido, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba viviendo en este lugar contigo…

-¿Te-te arrepientes…? –preguntó ella, temerosa. Si Naruto le decía que sí…

-Jamás… -murmuró él, atreviéndose a tomar su mejilla. –Jamás me arrepentiría de eso.

-Na-Naruto-kun. –murmuró ella, sintiéndose hechizada por todas las expresiones que transmitían ese par de profundos ojos azules. No pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Y poco a poco, él empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella, y ella no hizo nada para retroceder.

Entonces pasó.

Sus labios se encontraron con los de ella, acariciándolos suavemente mientras Hinata sentía que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y su corazón latía tan fuerte que quería salirse de su pecho. Era su primer beso. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para sentir todas las hermosas sensaciones que estaban viniendo a ella, mientras que Naruto movía sus labios con suavidad y dulzura. Él acariciaba su mejilla mientras la besaba con suavidad, y sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza. Sin embargo se sentía muy dichoso y feliz, no quería separarse de sus labios… la besó con un poco más de profundidad y ella se acercó más a él, a lo que no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

Afuera, la lluvia caía a torrenciales, pero eso no le importaba a ninguno de los dos amantes que estaban unidos por el amor.

Y finalmente cuando el aire pidió entrar a sus pulmones, Naruto se separó lentamente de ella para verla allí: con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos.

Poco a poco, Hinata fue abriendo los ojos como si hubiera despertado del mejor de los sueños, y se encontró a Naruto, mirándola. Éste, apenado, bajó la cabeza.

-Y-Yo… -murmuró él, nervioso y con las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? ¡Vamos Naruto, sé un hombre! –Me enamoré de ti… no sé ni cómo pasó, pero así es… Me enamoré de tu dulzura, de tu cariño, de tu belleza… ya no… ya no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. No sabía cómo reaccionar a estos… sentimientos… pero al fin he podido decirlo con claridad. Me gustas mucho, Hinata.

-Naruto-kun… -murmuró ella conmovida, y Naruto alzó la mirada, para verla allí derramando lágrimas. Por un momento se alarmó. –Me haces muy feliz… yo… siento lo mismo por ti.

Entonces Naruto se quedó en blanco. ¿Había dicho que siente lo mismo por él? ¿No era un sueño?

-¿De-De verdad…?

-Sí. –dijo ella sonriendo, y Naruto se abalanzó a ella para abrazarla.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo… -dijo él sonriendo y apretándola fuertemente, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no era un sueño. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, soltando lágrimas de felicidad.

Y se quedaron allí abrazados hasta que finalmente la lluvia cesó y el atardecer dejó ver sus matices en el cielo azul.

.

-Quita esa cara, dobe. Me dan ganas de vomitar.

-¡Hehe! ¡Es que no puedo evitar sentirme feliz-ttebayo! –dijo Naruto completamente sonriente mientras cargaba una caja al camión.

-Te lo dije, ¿no? Que si te arriesgabas, podrías encontrar algo mucho mejor. Aunque no puedo creer que tú tengas novia.

Naruto se sonrojó ante la mención de la palabra.

-Ahora soy muy feliz. No sé qué haría sin Hinata. Ella es maravillosa.

Sasuke sonrió, estaba feliz de su amigo. Habían pasado muchas cosas, pero al lado de Hinata, Naruto se sentía completamente feliz.

Jamás se separaría de ella.

.

Esa noche, Naruto caminaba hacia el apartamento con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a al apartamento. Abrió la puerta, feliz.

-¡Estoy de vuelta!

-Na-Naruto-kun –escuchó la voz de Hinata. –Bienveni- ¡Ah!

-¡¿Hinata?!

Se adentró rápidamente en la casa para ver a Hinata en el suelo.

-¡Hinata! –se aproximó rápidamente a ella. -¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí. –dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, y Naruto la ayudó a levantar. –Bienvenido, Naruto-kun. –dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Ah… -murmuró ella nerviosa, y entonces la detalló. Se había maquillado un poco.

-Hi-Hinata… -murmuró él, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que veía a Hinata maquillada. Incluso para trabajar, Hinata se abstenía de maquillarse lo mayor posible.

-¿Me-Me-Me veo bien? –preguntó ella sonrojada. Naruto la miró sorprendido, se veía hermosa, y ese sonrojo en las mejillas solo le favorecía más.

-Te ves hermosa. –dijo él, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír, aliviada. No podía dejar de sonreír desde lo que había pasado con Naruto el día anterior. -¿Pero sabes? No hay nadie más hermosa que tú, ya sea con o sin maquillaje.

Ella soltó una risita.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Naruto divertido.

-Na-Nada… es que te oyes muy cursi.

-¿Ah sí? Pues me encanta ser un cursi si eso significa tener como novia a la chica más bonita de todo el mundo.

-¿E-Entonces… so-soy tu novia? –murmuró ella sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos. –E-Es que nunca me preguntaste si…

Entonces Naruto pensó. Tenía razón. Y para sorpresa de Hinata, Naruto se había arrodillado y le había tendido la mano.

-Señorita Hyuuga, ¿Me haría el honor de convertirse en mi novia?

-¡Sí! –gritó ella energéticamente, y se lanzó a sus brazos. -¡Sí quiero ser tu novia! –exclamó, para empezar a reír feliz.

Y Naruto la abrazó con fuerza, deseando que Hinata nunca se alejara de su lado.

.

Y así los días pasaron, y la pareja era cada día más feliz de estar unida. Hicieron muchas cosas, juntos: fueron de picnic, salieron a citas, y cada vez que Naruto la besaba Hinata sentía como su alma se salía del cuerpo.

Sus vidas no podían ser más felices.

Sin embargo, siempre había alguien en contra que intentaba irrumpir en la felicidad de Naruto.

-¡No volveré a casa! ¡Ya te lo dije!

- _¡¿Qué no lo entiendes, Naruto?! –decía su madre a través del teléfono. -¡Esa mocosa solo te ha traído problemas! ¡Pudiste haber estudiado una carrera decente, pudiste ser profesional! Pero lo tiraste todo a la basura por una arrastrada._

-¡No la llames así! –gritaba Naruto por el teléfono, mientras Hinata lo miraba por detrás, preocupada.

 _-No volveré a rogarte más. Más te vale que recapacites… o te arrepentirás._

Y tras eso, la llamada se cortó. Naruto se quitó el teléfono de la oreja y lo miró con rabia.

-Naruto-kun… -escuchó la voz de Hinata, quien le tomaba la mano. Naruto suspiró.

-No te preocupes… ella no conseguirá nada de lo que quiere. No dejaré que te aparten de mí.

Hinata asintió, y acarició la mejilla de Naruto con la mano. Él cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro.

-Todo estará bien. Ya lo verás. –murmuró ella, y Naruto tomó la mano que estaba en su mejilla para acercarla más a él.

-Sí. Todo estará bien. –dijo él, para abrazar a Hinata con fuerza. Ella lo abrazó a él.

.

Las llamadas de su madre habían cesado, y el cumpleaños de Hinata se acercaba. Naruto recordó que nadie había celebrado su cumpleaños alguna vez, y él estaría encantado de ser el primero que lo hiciera.

Lo planeó todo: globos, un gran pastel de chocolate, velas y un regalo especial para Hinata.

Durante navidad, Naruto y Hinata, entre besos y risas celebraron aquella época festiva, sin poderse sentirse más dichosos de tener la compañía del otro a su lado. Y aquella noche de navidad… fue la primera vez de ambos. La más hermosa y romántica primera vez que ambos pudieran recordar. Naruto la había tratado como la cosa más valiosa de este mundo y la había tratado con extrema delicadeza.

Estaban completos, no había nada que los pudiera separar.

Entonces pasó.

.

Aquel 27 de diciembre, Hinata nunca regresó a casa. Naruto tenía todo listo, esperando a que Hinata llegara por esa puerta para poder celebrar su cumpleaños como Dios manda.

Pero ella nunca llegó.

Entonces Naruto decidió ir a Konoha Coffee a preguntar por ella, pero lo que le dijo una de las camareras lo dejó helado.

Un hombre había ido a llevársela. Un hombre que se había identificado como su padre.

.

-Su padre vino por ella. –relataba Kushina, mientras Naruto se encontraba sentado frente a ella en la sala de su apartamento. Su mirada estaba apagada. –El padre de Shion nos contó lo que hiciste, Naruto. Después de todo ese hombre es un socio de tu padre. Robarle la esclava a Shion… ¿acaso estabas mal de la cabeza?

Naruto no decía nada. Solo mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-Nosotros contactamos a Hiashi. –dijo Minato al lado de su esposa.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Naruto con la voz apagada.

-¡Porque tu mereces algo mejor que eso! ¡Dejaste todo tirado solo por una simple esclava, Naruto! Pero no quisiste escuchar mis advertencias. Lamento decirte que no volverás a verla. Hiashi la venderá a un mejor postor. Los tres sabíamos que si se la vendía a Shion de nuevo, irías a buscarla. Hiashi se la llevará de aquí, y le hará pagar por todo lo que hizo. –dijo Kushina.

-Ustedes no tenían ningún derecho. ¡No tenían derecho a alejarla de mí! ¡LOS ODIO, NO SABEN CUANTO! Ni crean… ni crean que volveré con ustedes… ¡LARGO DE MI CASA!

-¡No nos hables así, jovencito!

-¡AHORA!

Y tras eso, Minato y Kushina salieron despavoridos del apartamento mientras Naruto cerró la puerta con fuerza y no pudo evitar deslizarse por la puerta, agarrándose sus cabellos rubios con frustración. Y sin poder evitarlo, algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

A Hinata se la habían llevado… y probablemente no la iban a tratar bien.

.

-Minato, ¿crees que hicimos mal? –preguntó Kushina, algo preocupada. –Tal vez nos impusimos demasiado… Naruto ya tiene veinte años.

-Tomaremos las medidas que sean necesarias para que nuestro hijo viva de la mejor manera. Sin importar que medidas debamos tomar.

.

Odiaba a su familia. A su padre, a su madre, y a todos aquellos que lo separaron de ella.

.

El tiempo pasó. Naruto dejó de sonreír, y se convirtió en una persona apagada. Había intentado encontrar a Hinata inicialmente, pero nada parecía funcionar. Sasuke y sus amigos estaban preocupados por él. Naruto se sumía en la soledad y en la desesperación de no tener a la persona que más amaba junto a él. Se la habían llevado para probablemente hacerle daño.

-Dobe.

Naruto no respondió. Solo siguió trabajando sin brillo en su mirada, pareciendo un muerto viviente. Y en las noches no podía evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

Extrañaba a Hinata. Mucho más de lo que pensó que alguna vez lo haría.

Y así pasaron dos años.

* * *

Entonces llegó el día en el que Naruto cumplía veintidós años. Amigos y familiares se reunieron, ya que incluso Kushina y Minato estaban preocupados por su hijo.

Ellos habían causado todo esto.

-Minato…

-Lo sé. Kushina. Esto es culpa nuestra. Si tan solo no hubiéramos sido tan ciegos… Y entiendo a Naruto ahora. Yo estaría probablemente en el mismo estado que él si te hubieran llevado a ti para que te vendieran como esclava.

Entonces Kushina se quedó callada un momento, mientras miraba a los amigos de Naruto quienes intentaban animarlo mientras éste sonreía falsamente.

-Minato… ¿Crees que Hinata aún esté en venta?

.

 _Un mes después…_

-No sé por qué tengo que venir a la estación de trenes. –dijo Naruto desanimado mientras Sasuke y Sakura lo jalaban.

Sasuke y Sakura miraron a Naruto y sonrieron. Naruto tenía una chaqueta naranja puesta sin cerrar, una camiseta y unos jeans. Lograron ponerle un atuendo decente para salir y sacarlo de la casa.

-Solo tienes que esperar un poco Naruto. –dijo Sakura. –Me han dicho que la visión aquí a esta hora es hermosa.

-¿A las tres de la tarde? –preguntó Naruto, extrañado. Sakura asintió. Naruto miró a Sasuke por información, pero éste negó con la cabeza.

No tenía ánimos para salir de la casa, pero prácticamente Sasuke y Sakura lo habían sacado arrastrado de la casa. No entendía que hacía allí.

-Bien, ya deben estar por llegar. –dijo Sakura.

Entonces Naruto entendió. Sus padres habían salido de viaje hace casi un mes. Sasuke y Sakura solo lo habían sacado de la casa para que fuera a recibir a sus padres.

-No quiero recibirlos. –murmuró Naruto con la voz apagada. –Ellos causaron todo esto.

-Es hora de que los perdones, Naruto. –dijo Sakura mirando el reloj de su muñeca. –Es cierto que ellos causaron todo, pero así mismo tienen el poder de arreglarlo.

-¿Eh?

Entonces un tren se detuvo frente a ellos, y Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura vieron a lo lejos cómo la gente empezaba a bajarse del tren. Sasuke y Sakura buscaban con la mirada a Minato y Kushina, mientras Naruto solo miraba hacia el suelo.

-¡Ahí están!

Naruto alzó la mirada para ver a su padre y a su madre bajando de aquel tren, pero Kushina llevaba a alguien de la mano.

Naruto se quedó de piedra.

-Sakura te lo dijo, ¿no? –dijo Sasuke. –Así como ellos cometieron el error, ellos decidieron arreglarlo. Tus padres le compraron a Hinata a Hiashi.

¿Ellos…? ¿Ellos…?

Vio a Hinata de lejos. Ella usaba una chaqueta que le llegaba de largo hasta las rodillas en la parte trasera, una blusa y una falda descolgada de secciones.

-Hi-Hi…

Sakura lo empujó por detrás.

-No seas tonto y ve. –dijo ella apuntando hacia Hinata, quien buscaba a alguien con la mirada. –Ella te está esperando.

Y entonces Naruto arrancó a correr como nunca había corrido en su vida hacia aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón. ¡Estaba bien! ¡Estaba viva!

-¡HINATA!

La aludida miró de dónde provenía la voz, y de repente se vio rodeada de unos fuertes y protectores brazos, soltando la mano de Kushina en el proceso. Kushina y Minato solo miraron la escena conmovidos.

-Na… Na… -murmuraba ella, con un enorme nudo en la garganta. Y de repente rompió a llorar. -¡Naruto-kun!

Se aferró fuertemente a él. No quería despegarse de él nunca más. Estos dos últimos años habían sido los peores de su vida, ya que Hiashi no encontraba a nadie quien la comprara, la convirtió en su esclava y la obligó a trabajar para él, golpeándola cuando consideraba que no hacía las cosas bien. Fueron los años más horribles de su vida, incluso peor de antes tener catorce años, cuando fue vendida a Shion.

Sasuke y Sakura se acercaron a la escena, mirando a la pareja, conmovida.

Y Naruto se despegó un poco de ella para rodearle la cintura con un brazo y poner la otra mano un poco más debajo de su cabeza agarrando su cabello para besarla con todo el amor del mundo. La había extrañado, la había extrañado mucho. Ella se aferró a él por la espalda, dejando que sus manos temblorosas colgaran de la chaqueta bajo sus dedos. Se sentía completamente feliz, y un alivio enorme llenó su corazón. No podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Naruto no la había olvidado.

Después de un largo rato de besar a Hinata, Naruto se separó de ella, mirándola derramar lágrimas. Él mismo no pudo evitar llorar también.

-Te extrañé tanto… -murmuró Naruto, apretando a Hinata contra él y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella. No podía dejar de llorar.

-Y yo a ti. –dijo ella en medio del llanto, y ambos se sujetaron fuertemente mientras Hinata lloraba con fuerza.

Al fin… todo el dolor había terminado.

.

-No sé cómo agradecerles… -decía Naruto mientras mantenía a Hinata dormida en su regazo. Había llorado todo el camino hasta el apartamento, hasta que finalmente se durmió. Kushina y Minato se miraron, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura no pudieron evitar sonreír. Todos se encontraban en la sala del apartamento. –Papá, mamá, jamás podré pagarles esto.

-No tienes que pagarnos nada. –dijo Kushina conmovida. –Al final, en cierta forma solo nos matábamos para vivir nuestros sueños a través de los tuyos, y cuando vimos que no hacías lo que nosotros queríamos para ti…

-Lo sentimos mucho, Naruto. –dijo Minato arrepentido. –Pero espero que podamos ser una familia otra vez y que podamos reconstruir los lazos que están rotos.

Naruto asintió, sin querer despegar su vista de la Hinata dormida que yacía entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué le hizo ese maldito? –preguntó Naruto con rabia, mirando a su padre y a su madre.

-La convirtió en su esclava personal. –dijo Kushina, y Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. –Al no encontrar a nadie que comprara a Hinata, Hiashi decidió tratarla como a un perro. –dijo, y Naruto apretó los dientes fuertemente, lleno de rabia. –Pero no podemos hacer nada contra Hiashi. Después de vendernos a Hinata simplemente dijo que se marcharía a otro lugar.

-Ese desgraciado debería estar pudriéndose en la cárcel. –murmuró Naruto, apretando a Hinata contra él y apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella.

-Naruto… si miras las muñecas de Hinata podrás ver-

-¡Minato! –exclamó Kushina, como si hubiera hablado de más.

-Se dará cuenta tarde o temprano, Kushina.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y tomó una de las muñecas de Hinata. Le arremangó un poco la chaqueta para ver lo que había allí. Tenía la muñeca morada.

-Grilletes. –dijo Minato, y Naruto lo miró atónito. –Cuando fuimos por ella… Hiashi la tenía encadenada. No sabemos cuánto tiempo pasó así.

Naruto agacho la cabeza, lleno de furia y frustración.

-Voy a matarlo. –murmuró, colérico.

-Basta, Naruto. –dijo Sakura. –No volveremos a saber de ese hombre nunca más. La policía internacional lo está buscando.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó. Sakura asintió.

-Por ahora lo importante es Hinata. –dijo Kushina. –Necesitará un largo tiempo de recuperación. Y también te necesitará ahora mismo más que a nada.

-Pediré vacaciones en el trabajo. No quiero separarme ni un minuto de ella. –dijo Naruto.

-Me encargaré de eso. Mi tío Madara entenderá.

-Gracias, Sasuke.

.

Hinata abrió los ojos perezosamente. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Todo estaba oscuro. Al parecer era de noche. Había tenido un sueño muy bonito. Kushina y Minato la habían comprado, y luego la habían reencontrado con Naruto. Él no la había olvidado, y le había dicho cuánto la extrañaba.

Como desearía que hubiera sido realidad.

Pero entonces notó que estaba acostada en algo cómodo… algo como una cama. Pero no podía estar acostada en una cama, ¿verdad? Entonces también notó que su cabeza estaba apoyada en algo suave, como una almohada, y algo cálido como unas cobijas la rodeaban.

Estaba en una cama. ¿Pero cómo…?

Entonces notó que su mano estaba unida con la mano de alguien más. Una mano grande, fuerte y segura.

Como la de Naruto.

Entonces intentó ver a través de la oscuridad y de sus ojos irritados a la figura que sostenía su mano, que dormía en el borde de la cama.

Sí era él. Era Naruto.

Y sintió como las lágrimas querían venir a sus ojos otra vez.

Se acercó a Naruto con cautela, acariciando su rostro con suavidad a través de la oscuridad. Detalló su rostro con sus dedos… sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios…

-Hola. –dijo aquella voz que extrañó tanto durante dos años. Naruto reincorporó su cabeza y la miró. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Y-Yo… yo… -murmuró ella, y Naruto prendió la luz de la lámpara para ver su rostro. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para juntar sus labios con los de ella. Hinata soltó un gemidito de la sorpresa, pero después puso sus manos en los hombros de Naruto, sintiendo que al fin todo estaría bien.

Cuando se separaron, Naruto juntó su frente con la de ella mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé. –dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho… mucho… -murmuró ella, soltando algunas lágrimas. Naruto las limpió con sus pulgares. –Fue horrible…

-Lo sé. Mis padres me contaron todo.

-Naruto-kun… -murmuró ella con la voz rota. Naruto la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya estás en casa. –dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Ella se refugió en su cuello y asintió.

Eso no podía ser más cierto. Hinata… finalmente estaba en casa.

-Estoy en casa.

.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata!

Hinata se tapó la boca, y le dieron ganas de llorar. Naruto y sus amigos le habían hecho una gran fiesta sorpresa. Minato y Kushina también estaban allí.

-Ya deja de llorar. –decía Naruto limpiándole las lágrimas mientras sonreía.

-E-Es que no puedo… estoy muy feliz. –dijo ella, sonriendo. Se abalanzó hacia Naruto y le plantó un beso en los labios que tomó a Naruto por sorpresa, pero que después aceptó gustoso.

-Te amo, Naruto-kun. –dijo Hinata, y Naruto no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Pero inmediatamente una enorme sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

-Y yo te amo a ti. –dijo, dándole un beso en la frente.

Y fue así como Naruto y Hinata finalmente lograron estar juntos… a pesar de todo.

.

* * *

Owari.

Matadme.

¡Hola gente bonita! Si, me habia demorado en continuar con la colección, pero después de estar trabajando todo el día de ayer y hoy en este one-shot, ¡finalmente está terminado!

Este fue el turno de Drama (y si que le metí drama -oh my god-), pero espero que les haya gustado de todas formas. He recibido comentarios de que a veces el final lo hago muy apresurado, asi que quise tomarme mi tiempo esta vez.

 **Chelsea:** Y si que te tomaste tu tiempo. Esta cosa es increíblemente larga.

La próxima será Familia o _Family,_ y aquí les hago la pregunta del millón. ¿Quieren que el fic sea con la familia 1 (osea Naruto, Hinata, Kushina y Minato) o con la familia 2 (Naruto, Hinata, Boruto y Himawari)?

No me digan que con todos porque me suicido.

 **Chelsea:** ¡Con todos! ¡Ahora suicidate!

Ok. *se cuelga*

Por favor pasen a votar a la encuesta que hay en mi perfil. Se los agradecería mucho.

Hehehehe, ¡hasta la próxima!

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**


End file.
